Lista över Nalle har ett stort Blått Hus avsnitt (Svenska)
Säsong 1 (1997) # Hemma är var Björnen / Home is Where the Bear is # Vatten, Vatten Överallt! / Water, Water Everywhere! # Björnar Kan inte Flyga / Bears Can't Fly # Höst och Hösten / Fall and Autumn # Bilden av Hälsa / Image of Health # Delge, Björnen / Share, Bear # Musen Parten / Mouse Party # Björnen Former / Bear's Shapes # Vad Finns i Mail, i Dag? / What's in the Mail, Today? # Färg den Vagn / Color the Wagon # Dagar av Dansen / Days of Dance # Öron av Musik / Ears of Music # Allt Ansluten / All Connected # Vinter Tupplur / Winter's Nap # Trolleri i Köket och / Fun in the Kitchen # Ha Picknick Inomus / Have Picnic Indoors # Förlorade Tinget / Lost Thing # Arbeta som en Björnen / Work as a Bear # Vårtrötthet / Spring Fever # Bilden Detta / Picture This # Musen Gäst / Mouse Guest # Pölar av Smutsen / Puddles of Dirt # Morgonhärlighet / Morning Glory # Det Lyssnaren / The Listener # Sommar Svalare / Summer Cooler # Debut av Kaninen / Debut of the Rabbit # Tillbaks till Naturen / Back to Nature # Jujjalympiaden / Ojolympics # Övernattningen / The Night # Nytt Lärande / New Learning # Goda Tider / Good Times # Den som Simulerar / The Pretending # Chefen Bland Molnen / Head Among the Clouds # Ojdå, Min Misstag / Oops, My Mistake # Saknad Årsdag / Lost Birthday # Om en Växten Växer… / If a Plant Grows... # Den Housecall / The Housecall # Sjuka Björnen / Sick Bear # Inget att Frukta / Nothing to Fear # Klingande Klar / Sounding Clear Säsong 2 (1997-1999) # Ooh Baby Baby / Ooh Baby Baby # Jackten på den Försvunna Osten / Hunt for the Lost Cheese # Uppfinningens / Inventions # Vind Hänger mig / Wind Happens to Me # Meningslösa Detektiver / Senseless Detectives # Bra sätt att Hjälpa / Good Way to Help # Dansen Feber / Dance Fever # Bilsemester / Road Trip # Klä upp Dagen / Dress Up Day # Interaktiv är Kall / Interactive is Cool # Byggnaden / Buildings # Kruka Locket Förgäves Röst / Jar Lid's Lost Voice # Våra Känslor / Our Feelings # Tittar Insektar / Viewing Insects # Du åker, Ojo! / You Go, Ojo! # Det Mysteriet / The Mystery # Om Först du inte Lyckas… / If at First You Don't Succeed... # Alla Väder Björnen / All Weather Bear # Ockupationar inom Skogsbygd Dalgång / Occupations in Woodland Valley # Läs Orgen Högt / Read the Words Out Loud # Lukta Museet / Smell Museum # Mig inte Rädd / I'm Not Afraid # Det Förtroende / The Confidence # Felande Kärleken / Missing Love # Tänkande Tid / Thinking Time # Ventenskapen Björnen / Scientific Bear # Dagen och Natt / Day and Night # Helande Tålamod / Healing Patient # Cykler av Vatten / Cycles of Water # Drottning Ojo / Queen Ojo # Pojkar Kommer at Vara Pojkar / Boys Will Be Boys # Vad är Mitt är Ditt / What's Mine is Yours # Saknade Vänner / Missing Friends # Sporter Tiden / Sports Time # Det är Natt Tid / It's Night Time # Dagar är Över / Days are Over # Samarbetsrådet / Cooperation # Den Berättar / The Telling # Det Toileteers / The Toileteers # Förloras och Hittade / Lost and Found # Helgona Helgen / Halloween # Vänner på Spela / Friends at Play # Vänta på mig / Wait for Me # Tacksägelse / Thanksgiving # Morföräldrar / Grandparents # Dig och Mig / You and Me # Grottan Upptäckten / Cave Discovery # Huset Gäst / House Guest # Riktigt God Jul, Del 1 / Merry Christmas, Part 1 # Riktigt God Jul, Del 2 / Merry Christmas, Part 2 Säsong 3 (1999-2000) # Förlorade Årsdagen / Lost Anniversary # Tornarten Rörelse / Key Operating # Välkommen till Skogsbygd Dalgång, Del 1 / Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1 # Välkommen till Skogsbygd Dalgång, Del 2 / Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2 # Vinklar Läsning / Angle of Reading # Äter Middag / Eating Dinner # Första Dagen av Musen Skolan / First Day of Mouse School # Jag Glömde Rytm / I Forgot Rhythm # Musen Familj / Mouse Family # Jag Fick Din Numrerar / I Got Your Number # Spela Datum / Play Dates # Matematik Testa / Mathematical Test # Fladdermöss av Folk För / Bats are People Too # Vilken Experiment Anser Björn Vill Prova? / What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? # Friska Luften / Fresh Air # Bjørn Marknad / Bear's Market # Vårt Grannskap Festivalen / Our Neighborhood Festival # Det Felika Sagan Bollen / The Fairy Tale Ball # Orden, Orden, Orden / Words, Words, Words # Boken Vinklar / Book Angles # Den Gård Salu / The Farm Sale # Hjälpa Blåblärpannkakor / Helping Blueberry Pancakes # Det Indrottsakedemin / The Sports Academy # Stormigt Väder / Stormy Weather # Dansen Flyttar / Dance Moves # Bas av Skrivande / Base of Writing # Uppfostran! / Nurture! # Tutters Överraskning på Två-Klockan / Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock # Jag är Ensam / I'm Lonely # Gå till Sömn / Go to Sleep Speciell (2000) * Nalle har ett Stort Blått Hus Leva!: Överraskning / Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: The Surprise Säsong 4 (2001-2002) # Utsikten frå dig / The View from You # Mera Vänner på Spela / More Friends at Play # Steg för Steg / Step by Step # Allmänt Butik / General Shop # Björn Stor Dräktparti / Bear's Big Costume Party # Et riktigt Kwanzaa Semesterhus / A Really Kwanzaa Holiday # Visa och Berätta / Show and Tell # Tacksamma för Skogsbygd Dalgång / Thankful for Woodland Valley # Roman Myndigheten / Novel Authority # När Harry Met Hallie / When Harry Met Hallie # Födelsedag för en Mus / Birthday of a Mouse # Den Stort Bandini / The Great Bandini # Bjørn tar dig till Skolan / Bear Takes You to School # Vad gör Bjørn Vill Bygga? / What Does Bear Want to Build? # Spela Butik / Playing Store # Kärlek Dagen / Love Day # Frågesport Legenden / Quiz Legend # En Mycket Hanukkah Semesterhus / A Very Hanukkah Holiday # Göra Ändringar / Making Changes # Innehållet i Vinter / Content of Winter # Söka Efter Någonstans / Finding Somewhere # Bjørn Stort Mysterium / Bear's Big Mystery # Volontärer i Skogsbygd Dalgång / Volunteers of Woodland Valley # Vad gör Ojo gör med Hennes Bild? / What Does Ojo Do With Her Image? # Tutters Favoritspel Plantskola Rimma / Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Djuren i Vårt Hus! / Animals in Our House! # Barnets här! / The Baby's Here! # Gamla Lek av Hjältar / Old Game of Heroes # Klä upp det Mesta Saker / Dressing Up Most Things # Jag Gjorde Det! / I Did That! # Ojo den Modiga / Ojo the Brave # Att Köpa Pengarna / Buying Money # Den Skogsbygd Dalgång Trupp / The Woodland Valley Team # Ojo få Glasögon / Ojo Gets Glasses # Färger Överallt! / Colors Everywhere! # Snack Tabell / Snack Table # Skippy Besök / Skippy's Visit # Titta Noggrant… / Look Carefully... # Rengör Eller Glans / Clean or Gloss # Bjørn Stort Pyjama Parten / Bear's Big Pajama Party Säsong 5 (2002-2003) # Rockiga Rocko / Rockin' Rocko # Middag Skapelser / Dinner Creations # Tutter Skodon / Tutter's Shoes # Favoritspel Fabler / Favorite Fables # Bjørn Stor Semesterhus / Bear's Big Holiday # Något att Göra, Tutter / Something to Do, Tutter # Låt det gå / Let it Go # Kroppsspråk / Body Language # Du är på Hus / You're at Home # Forma Searchersna / Shape Searchers # Ojo Fegisen / Ojo the Coward # Det Runhållare Jackten / The Scavenger Hunt # Contraptionen Förekomst / Contraption Occurrence # Stor Boll av Brandpersonal / Great Ball of Firefighters # Samma Sätt som på Skillander / The Same Way as Differences # Ojo Saknar sin vän / Ojo Misses His Friend # Överlevande Skippy / Surviving Skippy # Vad Nytt, Skippy? / What's New, Skippy? # Lämna Ditt och Mitt / Give Yours and Mine # Låt oss Plantera! / Let's Plant! # Vilken tid Spenderar / What Time Spends # Sanning Startar / Truth Starts # Bilsemester och Åtgärd / Road Trip and Action # Jämför Skillnader / Compare Differences # Insekter, Insekter / Insects, Insects # Föreställ Nationen / Imagine Nation # Historia och Bjørnen / History of Bear # Visa Dina Sodor / Show Your Stuff # Värdering Dagen / Appreciation Day # En Främmande Fågel / A Strange Bird # Skippy ny Planen / Skippy's New Plan # Det Bestörtning / The Dismay # De Tre Nivellörer / The Three Levelers # Det Båten Flyta / The Boat Float # Tutter Rynkorna Moss / Tutter Gathers Moss # Den Prestation / The Achievement # Låt oss Vara Vänner / Let's Be Friends # Tutter Stora Sleepover / Tutter's Great Sleepover # Sista dagen i Musen Skolan / Last Day of Mouse School # Detta är Ditt Liv, Bjørnen / This is Your Life, Bear Category:International BITBBH Shows